Cross System
Not to be confused with with the Cross System from Megaman Battle Network 6 '' The Cross System is the system that enables citizens of St. Sky to use their Crosses (formerly known as powers). The Cross System and Crosses Power users (now known as crossers), are the users that are able to use Crosses. There are many type of Crosses, Crosses that allows user to have increased strength and agility, crosses that allows users to warp to certain places ''(dropped in V4), and even crosses that allows user to change in size. In the Gate Domain, everybody has at least 1 Cross (formerly power) inside them, once they unleash that power they will become a Crosser. Each Crosser can have up to 6 Crosses (4 before V4) at a time. Crosses can be learnt from other Crossers if they are willing to teach the user the Cross, there are also public Crosses that can be bought from the official Crosser's League. Once a Crosser has reached 6 Crosses, user will need to remove a cross from Learnt Crosses or move it to the Cross Bin to be able to learn new crosses. Usage of Crosses of course has its limits set to prevent any possible abuse of the Cross System for example using a Cross to kill someone. Users are not allowed to use Crosses beyond its limits anywhere except for in the Fantasy Chamber. In the Fantasy Chamber, usages of Crosses have no limits and no rules because it does not affect the real world. Room Master of Fantasy Chamber can set and change the rules and limits for the Cross System at anytime. Common uses of Crosses Crosses are mostly used during and for Fights, Challenges, Skybattles and also for Role Playing Most commonly used Crosses are elemental Crosses such as the Fire Elemental Cross. Types of Crosses Crosses are categorized into different "types" of crosses. These type of crosses separate into: *Elemental Crosses (Fire, Electricity, Water, Wind, etc...) *Ability Crosses (Levitation, Healing, etc...) *Transformation Crosses (Shape-shifting, Size-changing, Morphing, etc...) *Wing Crosses (Teleportation, Flying (with or without wings), etc...) *Access Crosses (Analysis, Debug, Data Manipulation, Execution, etc...) -Access Crosses are mostly used by technicians. Origin The Heart of Ymir. Versions Cross System V4 (Current) The latest version of the Cross System. Cross System V3 Since this version of the Cross System, Crosses are functioning even better than before. This version adds a new enchantment to users that uses the Crosses, when a user uses a Cross, his/her eye color will change according to the Cross. Cross System MKII Mark II is known to be one of the worst Cross System Major Version upgrades made as stated by many St. Sky Citizens. It was quickly replaced with the V3 a month later. Cross System The first cross system that was created after the destruction of the Cyber System at the last few episodes of Season 1. Cross System was created to re-master the usage of the Power Users' powers into Crosses. Before Cross System Back in Season 1 where the Cross System wasn't implemented yet, many "power users" abused their powers so the Cyber System was created to prevent power users from overusing their powers. Category:SSS